The present invention relates to reservoirs for cryogenic fluid and more particularly devices for closing and connecting to external conduits such reservoirs.
Known devices for closing and connecting reservoirs of cryogenic fluid are constituted by a mechanical-welded assembly of a closure plate and connection pieces machined and fixed, typically by welding, in openings machined in the closure plate. This technique is particularly cumbersome, because of the number of different pieces to be produced, stored and assembled, and the large amount of scrap resulting from problems of machining and welding constitute materials, typically austenitic stainless steels.
The present invention has for its object to provide a device of simplified structure permitting overcoming most of these problems and greatly reducing the cost of production and assembly.
To do this, the invention provides a device comprising a monobloc subassembly of cast stainless steel, typically produced by lost wax molding, defining at least two, typically at least three channels for the passage of fluid.
According to a more particular characteristic of the invention, the monobloc subassembly is made by molding from an austenitic stainless steel alloy comprising at least 16%, typically between 16 and 18.5% chromium, and at least 10%, typically between 10 and 10.13% nickel, and having, in the liquid phase, a ferrite content greater than 2%, preferably not exceeding 6%.
The present invention also has for its object a reservoir for cryogenic fluid, particularly liquid oxygen for household oxygen therapy, provided with such a device and typically provided with two atmospheric reheaters connected to outlet passages for the liquid and gas of the device.